


Я словно не могу дышать

by dark_blues20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Hallucinating Sam Winchester, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_blues20/pseuds/dark_blues20
Summary: Ад словно живое существо внутри Сэма. Бывают периоды, когда время застывает и все напоминает какие-то гротескные фигуры, вырезанные жестокими детьми.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 5





	Я словно не могу дышать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's like I can't breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/701899) by Nina28. 



Ад нашептывает.

Он словно змея, чей яд проник под кожу и в мозг.

Он словно огонь. Временами Сэм чувствует, как обугливается его кожа до самых костей.

Ад словно живое существо внутри Сэма. Бывают периоды, когда время застывает и все напоминает какие-то гротескные фигуры, вырезанные жестокими детьми.

Ад выжигает легкие, заменяя кислород на серную кислоту. Ад — это тени, которые двигаются и говорят. Ад носит лицо отца, чьи холодные смешки режут не хуже ножа.

_Ты приносишь смерть…ты провонял ей: Мэри, Джессика, я, Дин и все, кого ты касался. Ты помечен смертью, Сэмми!_

Ад — это Руби, подарок самого Люцифера. Руби, дарившая страстный секс и сладкие речи.

_Твое место здесь. Так было всегда. Это твоя суть._

Ад — это Джесс, которую Сэм сам поджигает. А иногда он сам горит в этом огне.

Ад — это смотреть на счастливого и свободного Дина. Видеть его улыбку, которая означает, что груз в виде Сэма наконец сброшен с плеч.

Ад — это его собственный голос, нашептывающий мысли, которые всегда вертелись в голове.

_Все, что ты делал в темноте, каждый раз, когда он позволял прикасаться к себе…ты утащил его с собой прямо сюда._

Сэм боролся с Адом, держал его в себе. Он пытался быть сильным, потому что был нужен Дину.

_У Дина было все, ублюдок: Лиза, которая могла подарить ему детей, Бен, который бы никогда не стал пить демоническую кровь… и ты забрал все это у него._

_Ты не можешь без него…_

_Больной, жалкий неудачник_

Сэм боролся, пусть каждый шаг и давался с трудом. Он боролся, игнорируя голоса, образы и запахи.

Ад…

Ад был вокруг него…

У Ада были глаза Дина. Белые глаза без зрачков.

Ад был Дином, смотрящим в саму суть Сэма, проникая в самые темные закоулки его души, тайные фантазии, вытаскивая на свет вещи, которые он сотворил и о которых помышлял.

_Я одолжил его на время, Сэм, чтобы мы могли поговорить._

Нет, это не Дин. Это Ад. Это острое стекло, раскаленное железо и соль, которую сыпали на раны на теле и в душе.

Это Люцифер с Михаилом, рвущие его на части. Словно дети, спорившие, кто нанесет первый удар, а Сэм был их куклой для битья.

_Он оставил частичку себя в Аду, а я просто нашел путь обратно._

Ад говорил голосом Дина. Голосом, который Ад изредка использовал, чтобы его пытать.

То были самые худшие воспоминания: Дин, который ненавидел, бил, проклинал, резал, вытаскивая что-то страшное и темное из нутра Сэма.

Когда Ад был Дином, Сэм старался уползти в самые удаленные уголки разума, пытался сопротивляться. Когда Ад был Дином, Сэм был почти сломан, представляя собой не более чем осколки, которыми играли Люцифер и Михаил.

_Ты же знаешь, что тебе здесь не место, правда, Сэм? Так было всегда._

Это просто галлюцинация. Должна быть.

Сэм продолжал повторять эти слова в голове, словно мантру, но с каждой минутой отчаяние охватывало его все сильнее. Ведь Сэм больше не знал, что было реально.

На складе Сэм Винчестер взял ружье у своего брата и целился прямо в него.

_Идиот, думаешь, ты сможешь так легко от меня избавиться?_

Ад пытал его голосом Дина, белыми глазами и ртом, из которого шла кровь.

Ад сделал шаг вперед, с самоуверенной улыбкой.

_Ну же, Сэм, уж ты то должен знать лучше!_

— Сэмми…

Это был голос Дина. Он был где-то там, напоминая эхо. Это трещина в наглой ухмылке Ада, носящего лицо брата.

В это время на складе Сэм Винчестер уже почти нажал на курок, а Дин подошел ближе.

Сэм почувствовал знакомый запах кожи, пороха и соли. На мгновенье он ощутил то спокойствие, которое испытывал ночами, слушая сердцебиение и дыхание брата.

_Ты когда-нибудь рассказывал ему о вещах, которые представлял, будучи подростком? Ты когда-нибудь говорил ему, почему так хотел быть нормальным, Сэм? Рассказал, что подглядывал, когда Дин трахался со своими маленькими шлюшками?_

Сэм качал головой, пытаясь игнорировать Ад. Но тот преследовал его, используя голос Дина. Всегда одно и то же, и всегда одинаково больно.

_Ты так и не рассказал ему всей правды о Руби?_

На складе Сэм Винчестер старался удержать ружье, крича: «Оставь моего брата! Забери меня, но не трогай его!»

На складе Дин Винчестер удерживал брата за запястье и кричал:

— Это я, Сэмми. Ты здесь, я держу тебя!

_Ты же никогда не рассказывал, что Руби принимала его облик, пока ты трахал ее? Она была не против, а тебе было плевать…_

— Ты не понимаешь! — сказал Сэм.

Он понятия не имел, с кем разговаривал. Что было галлюцинацией, а что реальностью?

Тепло, которое Сэм почувствовал, было слишком умиротворяющим, это напомнило Сэму о улыбке и чем-то поразительно ярком, словно солнце… или это был голос, голос Дина… или Ада.

Что было реальностью? Сэм говорил с обоими… кричал обоим, чтобы оставили Дина в покое. Чтобы убили его.

— Ты не реален! — снова сказал Сэм, обращаясь к тому, другому Дину с белыми глазами, потому что один из них должен быть иллюзией. А, может, сам Сэм был иллюзией, продолжая все это время находиться в Клетке.

Может, он все еще был в Убежище.

Может, Дин все еще был мертв, а Сэм застрял в «Заколдованном круге».

Может, Сэм вообще не рождался и был лишь чьей-то фантазией.

— Тогда застрели меня, — сказал Дин на складе, передавая ему ружье. — Если не веришь мне, застрели меня, Сэмми.

_Ты умеешь ранить людей, Сэм. Ты хорошо умеешь убивать и портить. Застрели меня._

— Прямо между глаз, Сэмми.

 _Прямо между глаз, Сэм.  
_  
На складе пальцы Дина на мгновение коснулись Сэма. Обычное прикосновение, знакомое уже тысячи раз, когда Сэму нужно было убедиться, что он реален — ему нужно было касаться Дина. Никто не сможет понять тоску по прикосновениям человека, которая приносит боль, пока не прочувствует ее на себе.

Сэм знал это прикосновение — оно было реальным… самым реальным из всего, что он помнил.

Двое детей, которые укрывались пледом на заднем сиденье Импалы, пытаясь уснуть. Двое детей, которые играли вместе, живя в придуманных ими же самими мирах.

Это был Дин — его единственный товарищ по играм, его лучший друг. 

Это был Дин, который приглядывал за Сэмом, закатывая глаза от его вопросов и отвечая на них. 

Это был Дин, учивший, как завязывать шнурки, стрелять по мишени, убивать и целоваться.

Это был Дин, вытащивший Сэма из огня в четыре года, двадцать шесть лет, и каждый день спустя.

Это был Дин… продавший за него душу, умиравший и возвращавшийся обратно ради Сэма.

Это был Дин, державший свое обещание спасать Сэма. И любить его.

Это был Дин, любивший его. Каждый день. Даже в Аду.

Ад ухмыльнулся.

_Ты принадлежишь мне, малыш. Вы оба._

На складе колени Сэма подкосились, и он потянул Дина за собой на пол. Сэм упал на брата, вдыхая его запах. Младший Винчестер плакал, но огня в голове больше не было.

— Помоги мне, — шептал Сэм в грудь брата. — Помоги мне, Дин…

_Никто не сможет помочь тебе, малыш. Ты мой… вы оба._

Глаза Дина зеленые и яркие, когда Сэм встретился с ним взглядом. Дин обхватил лицо брата руками.

— Я больше не знаю, что реально…

_Я реален._

— Я… Мы оба, Сэмми. Ты здесь. Я держу тебя.

_Ты мой…_

Сэм поверил.

Сэм положил голову на грудь брата.

Он поверил Дину, который держал его, который не сказал «ты принадлежишь мне», потому что никогда так не считал. Его Дин прикасался к нему, словно к божественной реликвии.

Сэм поверил Дину и его зелёным глазам, когда тот шептал, что они обязательно найдут способ помочь ему.

Сэм поверил Дину, потому что тот был настоящим.

Хотя бы в этот раз.


End file.
